


Zak's Daydream

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Road Trips, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Zak daydreaming on their road trip.Stars out fluffy, but gets a little more explicit in chapter two.(Someone once told me there are 2 sorts of people in the world......wankers and liars.....)





	1. Chapter 1

“Green Tea, Americano, Diet Coke….no make that Pepsi…..err…...Jay..what do you want….?”

Billy shouted over his shoulder, wrestling with the order, looking back at the table where the rest of the crew were sitting.

He saw Aaron, eating his burger, a litter of napkins and sauce bottles around his plate, every so often stopping to scroll down his phone. Zak on the other hand, had finished his meal, and was sitting back into the corner, his hat down over his eyes, seemingly oblivious to the noise and commotion surrounding him. Every so often, the door would open, and one of the truckers would enter, more often as not calling out to the guy’s sitting along the counter.

He wondered how Zak did it…..zoned out in the chaos surrounding him. He knew he wasn’t asleep, but he had closed off completely from the rest of the group. Billy picked up the tray, leaving Zak’s green tea to cool at his elbow as he passed.

 

Zak wasn’t asleep. Lost in thought, a world of his own, tucked away in a corner seat. He’d been watching the steady stream of truckers walking into the diner, old men in droopy jeans and checked shirts, bandana’s, stetson’s….they were a fairly predictable bunch. But, just as he finished the last bite of his dinner, a man walked in who almost made him choke.

A couple of inches over six feet...lean but well muscled….bareheaded….dark blonde hair gelled back, the tall man walked towards the counter, his back to Zak, who stared transfixed, everything else forgotten. The white tee shirt and well fitting jeans emphasising his strong body. Zak’s heart rate had speeded up considerably...this guy...well….it couldn’t be….but it so looked like him….

When the guy finally turned to the room, Zak let out a long held breath. It wasn’t him. It was never him. So Zak tipped his hat over his eyes, and allowed his head to fill with fantasy.

If Nick was a trucker.

And Zak was on the road….travelling...hitching rides.

They were both younger….Nick had a moustache, but no beard, and his hair was lighter...when he smiled the dimples in his cheeks stood out...and he did smile...as he leaned against the counter top, a bottle of soda in his hand, watching the tall gawky guy heading straight for him.

“Hi...I’m Zak……”

He didn’t waste much time, but Nick liked that...no pussyfooting around….he looked into the deepest blue grey eyes he had ever seen, Damn but this dude’s eyes were amazing..

Nick held out his hand, and Zak felt the strong grip..almost..but not quite...crushing his hand.  
“I’m Nick….pleased to meet you fella…”

Zak smiled, a real high beam affair, showing his teeth in a crooked but enchanting smile. He tried to think of something sensible to say, but the sight of Nick smiling back at him, all blindingly white teeth, robbed him of the power of thought.

“I’m passing through...just stopped for a drink….on my way down south…..where you heading?” the trucker’s voice quiet, relaxed.

“South….I’m headed south…..” Zak almost stuttered, but managed to keep himself together.

“You want a ride?”

Simple as that.

Zak watched Nick’s tanned arms as he manouvered the wheel, blunt long fingers capable as he flicked at the various buttons and dials in the cab, hiding a shiver as he imagined those strong hands on his body.

Every so often the driver would turn, a quick glance taking in the tall stranger who was sitting in the passenger seat. He had a geeky profile, one hell of a nose, chiselled lips and spiky black hair he had attempted to gel into a fin, but which was losing the battle with humidity. But it was his eyes, large, deepset, and the amazing smoky blue which fascinated him most

Nick tried to keep his own chocolate chip cookie eyes on the road. That was what his sister had called them….chocolate chip cookies.

Zak asked him about his home, where he lived, if he lived alone, what he did in his spare time..all of which Nick answered in the same good humoured tone, occasionally asking Zak a question, filling in the blank spaces..they chatted easily, sometimes laughing at the same things...so by the time the evening shadows lengthened they both felt like they had known one another for years.

“Let me buy you dinner.” Zak asked, knowing Nick would say yes.

“Ok..I’m starving….”

A really nice dinner appeared, as if from nowhere, and Zak watched with pleasure as Nick cleaned his plate, while trying to eat his own meal and finding it was sticking in his throat. For no reason he was feeling butterflies, nerves making his hands shake and his voice wobble. He shook himself, repainting his vision of himself with a calm demeanor over his normally shy personality. Just this once, he wanted to be in control. 

As Nick finished his beer Zak cleared his throat.

“Fancy a walk outside...it’s a beautiful night….?” He looked away quickly, but not before he saw the arched eyebrows lift.

“OK….I need to check the rig….I expect I’ll be sleeping there tonight……”

They walked easily together, the darkness giving Zak more confidence, bumping shoulders as the path narrowed. The third time it happened the dark haired man took the initiative; despite his heart hammering madly he let his arm fall over Nick’s shoulder, so relieved when Nick never broke stride, just leaned in a little closer. He could just smell the hint of Nick’s sandalwood cologne over the other accumulated fragrances of the day.  
It made him want to bury his head in the other guy’s shoulder, to feel his arms holding him, but...that might be later….why not?

“Where are we going, bro….”

“I don’t know...just wanted to walk with you…..” 

Nick stopped suddenly, turning to face the young man who had rapidly stolen his heart.

Zak saw his eyes, deeply shadowed in the dim lights from the motel. He was looking at Zak, waiting, his smile soft and encouraging. Zak tongued his bottom lip, unable to hold back being nervous as he closed the gap between them.

 

“Zak...ZAK!!!….Hey dude….come on!!! We need to go…” 

Aaron was nudging his shoulder, almost pushing him off the seat in his hurry.

“OK...OK...what’s the hurry man….something on fire…..?” Zak huffed in irritation, pulling his tall frame up, and marching off toward the doors, leaving Aaron to follow on, wondering what had got his friend and colleague so worked up.

Leaving his usual seat next to the driver vacant, the tall man headed down to the comfortable seats in the back of the wagon, where he hoped he would not be disturbed. He left Billy to drive, and Aaron to ride shotgun, so there was every likelihood that they would either crash, get lost, or strangle one another, but, preoccupied as he was, Zak didn’t really care.

His hat back down over his eyes, and a mellow playlist drifting gently in his ears, he settled back to enjoy his daydream.

ZAK...ZAK….the satnav’s not working…..did you bring a map…..??”

Zak frowned, pushing his hat back to the normal place as he stood, his broad shoulders filling the space between the harassed looking Billy, and Aaron’s goofy comic frown.

The tall man spoke slowly, like he was teaching a class of infants.

“No...I don’t have a map in my pocket...you’ll have to go across to that little store over there…” he pointed back at the diner, where a general store was located next door, “..and buy one…..and if you didn’t mess with the fucking thing...all the fucking time...then it might not have fucking broken…..” 

Aaron quickly scrambled out the door, and jogged across to the store. Zak stood watching, as Billy pressed a few buttons and managed to reset the satnav. He was rewarded by the mechanical female voice, which they all had christened Wanda, instructing him ‘at the next junction turn right’. Billy didn’t look up at Zak, he knew what kind of an expression he would have.

Aaron eventually climbed back, a large map book in his hand, which Zak promptly took off him and swatted him over the head. They pulled out of the car park, Zak holding the shelf until they gained the open road, then, with a sigh, he sunk back down into his seat. Daydreaming was not easy with the clowns he worked with.

 

A few miles down the road, and things were a lot quieter. Before they pulled away Zak had seen the guy wearing the white vest leave the restaurant, and climb into a truck, his long legs making it look so easy, and evoking a small sigh, before he settled again.

Where was he..?

Yeah...he was just about to kiss Nick.

His mouth was firm, hot, returning the kiss, plump lips covering Zak’s own, drawing tiny whimpering sounds from deep in his throat. Zak’s skin goosebumped as he felt the calloused palms at the back of his neck, he pulled the slim frame toward him and wrapped his arms across Nick’s back. He didn’t want to stop, so couldn’t hold back a muffled whine as Nick pulled away.

“Hey man….are you ok? You’re shaking….”

Zak looked up through the black lashes, feeling like an idiot. Why did he always have to be so shy...he could be whatever he wanted in his own damn daydream!!

But as he settled back into Nick’s firm embrace, he had to admit, that it was much more realistic if he played true to type.

“Just….well…..not done so much of this….don’t want to do it wrong….”

The white smile blazed as Nick pulled him in even tighter…

“There’s no wrong or right man...just do what you feel…” he was silent for a beat, gazing deep into Zak’s eyes, which made him feel the butterflies dive bombing down below. “This feels just great to me….

They had found a room, a very comfy room, with a large bed and a bathroom with a huge walk in shower.

Nick didn’t hesitate, throwing his rucksack onto the chair, and heading towards the shower.

Before he knew it, the trucker was down to his boxers, whilst Zak had only taken off his jacket.

Zak was pink, he’s never showered with anyone, and although he really wanted to he didn’t have the courage to pull off his baggy black jeans.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do…..but I can’t wait to get the sweat of the road off me….” he said disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Zak with a mind numbingly gorgeous view of his bottom.

But then, to Nick’s delight, the tall figure, totally naked, sauntered cooly into the steam, and began to kiss Nick all over again.

“Jay…..tell him where it is for fuck’s sake…..he’ll tear up the seat and Zak will throw a track….” Aaron’s gravelly voice, loudly broke in on his carefully crafted scene. Zak twisted in the seat, it was becoming uncomfortable...the rest of this scenario should wait until they were safely tucked up in their rooms. He stood, carefully pulling his jeans into a lower position around his slim hips, then walked forward to see what the fuss was about.

“Oh..hi Zak….finished your nap…..? Aaron looked up, something guilty in the way he smiled.

Billy turned back to look at him, a long suffering expression on his usually placid face.

“He’s taken my phone….it’s under the seat….and my photo’s aren’t backed up if he breaks it….”

All thoughts of Nick forgotten, Zak rolled his eyes, then scowled at his crew..

“For Fuck’s sake you morons…..I’m going to get y’all a fucking nanny……..”


	2. Two thirty am and wide awake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at two thirty am when Zak can't sleep.

Settling them down had been a nightmare - he swore they acted like kids just to wind him up, to make better clips for ‘Aaron’s Vlog’ to illustrate them being nice, and Zak being the bad guy. He humphed to himself, and sat in the not too easy chair, reaching for his phone.

“Hi Ma...it’s Zak…..yes...we’re all ok….apart from Aaron’s head….I put a dent in it…...well he shouldn’t mess with the Sat Nav……….it’s ok...a bit basic but I’ve seen worse. Gracie ok?.....good…..ummm…….well let me know if I need to take her to the vet….ok...I know, but she’s my baby…...no, filming tomorrow, travel back day after…..don’t know yet…..ok ma…..love you too…..see you soon…..”

He ended the call, holding his phone in his hand while he debated going on twitter. He’d already sent some messages out earlier in the day, and although he liked to see what everyone was saying, he had to face facts. He was alone, in a hotel room, and he would have liked some company. Thoughts of going back to see Aaron flitted through his mind, but he knew that the bald man would be awake for ages, and he really didn’t want to get embroiled in his Star Wars fantasies for the umpteenth time. 

Billy was no doubt on skype; he never showed it but Zak knew he missed his wife and kids, and that he spent hours on line with them. And Jay, well he’d be holed up somewhere reading an ancient text on spellcasting or the like. Any conversation, especially late in the evening was bound to be heavy.

Zak pushed off his boots, dropping his hat on top of the chest of drawers and decided the best thing would be a long hot shower and an early night.

2.30 am. 

He shuffled around in the bed, waking from another muddled dream. He thought back over the day...about the restaurant….about the guy he’d seen who reminded him of Nick. Mentally he kicked himself as almost automatically he found pictures of Nick on his phone. He knew he was supposed to wait...to stay strong….but he couldn’t sleep….and he missed him. So much.

Although all Zak’s senses were finely tuned, he had a highly developed ability to visualise, not uncommon for people in the filmmaking industry. When it came to his imagination turning down a dark path, this sense became a liability, as visions of demons and dark entities could spring into his mind totally unbidden. But for a daydreaming scenario, it was a real gift, as he could play a scene in his mind and it became almost real to him. So daydreaming was quite an adventure, when he had the time, and the inclination.

He knew how things would end up, but had no shame. This life was for living, and if that meant pleasuring himself, so fucking what? Settling down comfortably, he closed his eyes and remembered where he got to, walking in the shower, seeing the surprised lift of Nick’s eyebrows as he went straight up to him, wrapping one arm over his shoulder, the other round his waist, and kissing him, hard, like he’d never kissed any girl. Eventually, breathless and trying to slow things down, Nick turned off the water, and reached for the shower gel. Zak’s shoulders were under his hands, as the slippery glide encouraged him to run his hands all over the tall muscled body, trying not to make him shiver, but wanting to stroke him in all the very intimate places. His strong fingers found the muscles, expertly kneading away the tension, whilst the black haired man was still, passive under the hands of this man who was soon to become his lover.

“Your turn…” Nick held out the gel.

“You ok?” Zak’s voice had fallen to a whisper.

“Yeah...more than ok…..go for it Zak…..I want you to….Wanna feel you on me….”

Zak needed no more encouragement and tried his best to replicate the smooth glide of Nick’s hands. He was determined not to be too shy to touch, and after working his way down the muscled torso, leaving a very soapy happy trail, he finally managed to wrap his long fingers around Nick’s very stiff dick.

“Mmm that’s really good...do it somemore…..”

Nick was breathing in his ear, his voice catching every time Zak moved, exploring the meaty cock-head, gently twisting and stroking, all the while having Nick’s evident enjoyment whispered, his breath warm, tickling in his ear.

He couldn’t stop, the feel of smooth skin tingling under his palms, knowing that Nick’s arms were pulling him ever closer, so Zak could press his hard on against firm muscle. He took a peek at the handsome young face, thick eyebrows pulled together with the absolute focus on the feelings running around his body, unable to hold back the throaty grumbles he made.

Zak was on his back, a long fingered hold on his leaking dick, his mind jumping ahead to the first time he had experienced sex with the crazy bundle of fun that was Nick. He’d left behind the trucker scenario, and concentrated on the real deal. How he’d been pushed onto the bed, the deep brown eyes boring into his as Nick removed his own clothes, then rolling him around and pulling off his tee shirt.

Zak shivered, the sense memory of how it felt to be skin to skin, Nick’s hand grasping his cock, raced through his tense body, a hot bolt of pleasure making his dick jump against his hand. Zak crowned his fingers over that needy cock of his, allowing the sensitive slit to bounce against the palm of his hand, the fingers sliding just right, imagining he was pushed tightly into Nick, so far that his balls slapped over the sensitive taint, making Nick gasp with every thrust he made.

Usually it was Nick who took the lead, pushing Zak to unimagined heights of pleasure, but there were times when the dark haired man liked to run the fantasy of his own making, one in which he could bring Nick to a climax which shook them both. Zak’s free hand crept slyly over his balls, rolling and pressing, making them ache like he wanted to make Nick ache.

He was breathing fast, hot bolts of pleasure shooting almost from his toes, rippling into the nerves from his thighs to his groin, his cock hard and slippery as he resisted speeding up his strokes. His minds eye was on the sweet face and brown eyes of his lover, a blaze of white smiling back at him, as Nick’s hand cleverly brought both their straining dick’s together in a rampant, sweaty, mind altering release.  
He couldn’t stop now, breath held in as he took the explosion, the trail of fire in his veins until his pent up balls spasmed in ecstasy, letting loose streams of thick white jizz over his shivering belly.

He carefully slid off the tee shirt, rolling it together over the damp trails, and gently wiping up any lingering traces, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. He rested his head against the wooden headboard, feeling his heart shake in his chest.

In the pleasant afterglow, it was all too tempting to imagine Nick, curled up against him, breathing hard over his shoulder, but he had to resist. He had to stay strong. This was just a pleasant interlude, a harmless daydream, something to help him sleep. He pulled the covers back over his now naked chest, and resolutely closed his eyes. 

Soon the gentle purr of his slow breathing was the only sound in the darkened room.


End file.
